


Summer Breeze

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #432: Summer Song(s). Song chosen: Summer Breeze - Seals and Croft</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #432: Summer Song(s). Song chosen: Summer Breeze - Seals and Croft
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Summer Breeze

~

Harry wakes to find a cool breeze wafting over him, rustling the curtains. He reaches for Severus, waking fully when he encounters empty space. 

Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Harry slips out of bed, finding Severus on the patio, sipping tea. 

“There you are. I thought you planned to sleep our holiday away,” Severus murmurs.

Harry smiles and, swiping Severus’ cup, gulps some tea. He makes a face before handing it back. “Needs sugar.” 

Severus snorts. “As it's _my_ tea, no, it doesn't.”

Harry grins, flopping into the chair beside Severus before pouring himself some. “So...miss me?”

~

Severus hums. “I managed. This is my second cup of jasmine tea.” 

“Jasmine?” Harry eyes the tea before dumping in more sugar. 

Severus rolls his eyes. 

Harry sips it gingerly. “Sorry I overslept. I was tired.”

“Understandable. You’re an overworked Auror.” He purses his lips. “Shall I leave you to yourself today? Explore the island on my own?”

“I was rather hoping you’d join me, actually.” 

“Ah, but then you’ll need more rest.”

Harry stands, extending his hand. “Good thing we’re on holiday, then, isn’t it?”

“Indeed.” Putting down his cup, Severus clasps his hand, leading him inside. “Most fortunate.” 

~


End file.
